Episode 15 Lightning Round!
Krystian and Shepard answer your questions at lightning speeds! 43:00 Availible on iTunes. Questions Krystian and Shepard answer your questions with lightning speed! (For lightning fun, I transcribed this without any pausing Lightning Typing!!, so sorry about any errors, I’ll correct them in the near future). How to get to HR 31 faster? Fight big monsters. Gobbles. Critical Draw with hammers? Yup, it works. Can ringing Ideal set-up? 2 guns, 1 hammer, 1 bladed Cow bell Lightning Round!! Favorite Titles? Dragon Lady, Weapon Master Should I change weapons from SnS? Just switch it up if it’s fun Level 3 Great Sword charge vs Hammer super pound? Great Sword Charge more powerful, but hit more often with hammer. MFHU vs. MHF2? G-rank LBG vs HBG in Unite? Difference is speed for evading Why don’t HBGs ever reload? Its auto reload skill Does resource generation count breaks? No just caps and kills! Why weapons will you use in MHP3, I want to use a bow? Bows are for poor people, I can’t afford to be a real gunner says Shep. Shep will keep gunning, Krystian’s gonna gun lance. MHP3 vs Tri? Farming will be better in MHP3. Krystian curses but no turkey gobble censoring. Carpel Baggi syndrome Our Thanksgiving present to you, turkey sound effects. Lightning sound effects MHF2 vs MHFU? Repeat question. How to fight Alatreon, and is Agnaktor good for Lancing? Keep fighting it, and yes. Khezu and Gigginox, what’s the relation? Kissing cousins from down south. Sheng Lung help! Hit him in the bumpy, hammer or lance him. Hingly Jingly. A Khezu how to kill video. Thanks, but it can be done better. Why are monster populations so high but the game acts as if they are rare? Maybe it’s a Groundhog Day thing, or maybe you never really killed the elder dragon, you just knock them out and carve. Good bow gun set for every monster ever? Generally reduce recoil and watch the “Let’s Plays”, do status damage. Do you podcast on Skype? Yes. The best way to get fast money in MHFU? In low rank, King and Queen quest. High rank, the volcano monster with big tusks, Shep forgets the name, and idk. Good armors for MHFU@ 3-4 star? Rathalos armor set, it’s always awesome of Azure. Can you guys have a MHFU only podcast? No, just keep asking FU questions. How do I cut Rathian’s tail? It’s best with a long sword, and after the backflip. Rathian ruby, what should I use it for? Hold on to it for dear life, till you need it. It’s more precious than your viginity. How to kill Gobul with a bow gun? Make sure you have a shield, fish him out and bomb/trap him. Why can’t you get a PhD in MH? Shep is going to start a program. Can you make some more MHFU videos, could you fight a Raajan in the arena as a blademaster? Maybe, but unlikely due to “Let’s Plays”. Thanksgiving 2011 is tomorrow (in relation to the cast). What do I do in High Rank MH now that I’ve beat everything? Get a girlfriend, a job. Also make all the equipment, fill out guild card, and pay your taxes. 38:15 Lightning round ends! Krystian’s still working on Project Deviljho (fighting Deviljho, Krystian’s personal endgame goal) Krystian ponders buying the MH PSP; he says it’s just too expensive. My heart hurts knowing how this one ends up. Buy through Shep’s Playasia link. Happy Holiday! Another lighning round is coming Reoccuring Jokes Lightning Round! Turkey gobbles appear! End Line – Whooo Lightning Round! YEAH!!!